Butterskit's omen
by Rose the wolf cat
Summary: Butterskit gets an omen and is cool.
1. Chapter 1

Alliegnces for buutterkits omen note: i have not red bramblestars storm yet

Thes ar from a friends and i changed some names of the very new cats

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER

Bramblestar Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY

Squrierkflight Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, a quen now

Acting deputy: lionblaze

MEDICINE CAT

Jayfeather Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a dummy

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

Brackenfur Golden brown tabby tom

Duspelt a brown tabby tom witg eyes

Cloudtail Long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart White she-cat with ginger patches

Graystripe gray tom with gray strip dofn his back

Sandstorm Golden shecat with pale grewem eyes

Millie Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw Golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall Light brown tabby tom

Whitewing White she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose Cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker Gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart Gray tabby she-cat

Ivypool Silver–and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Lionblaze Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Icecloud- white shecat with blue eyes

Dovewing Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rosepetal Dark cream she-cat

Apprentice is scourgepaw a black and whit tom

Poppyfrost Tortoiseshell she-cat

Snowcurls White fluffy tom

Briarlight Dark brown she-cat, paralysed in her hindquarters

Blossomfall Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Amberwater Pale ginger she-cat

Dewshine Gray and white tom

Hollyheart Black shecat with green eyes

Fernsong Golden she-cat

Sorrelflight Brown tabby she-cat

Stormfire Gray tom

Cherrywind Ginger she-cat

Molejump Brown and cream tom

Apprentice is wonderpaw (silver tabby shecat)

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Daisy Cream long-furred cat from the horseplace having kits

Lilyheart Tortoiseshell and white she-cat mother of uglykit an ugly very ugly kit

Squirlfligh.t- mother of butterskit a go,den shecat, catkit agray tabby shecat, ashkit who looks like ashfur, princeskit a beatiful orange shecat with lots of makeup, and pikachukit a yelow and shecat with red cheeks an fluffy teil,

Butterki and litermates were playing win a ball and sad. "This is borin"

"Dont worry" saed pikachukit "we get to became the leaderapprentices todey so lets play"

"Ok said butterkit"

Played with the ball o moss until father stepd on highloop

"Let all wars ok to catch a prey in the highledge gather belwo high led" sad bramblester so happiley

Pearlflight's kits gatered belaw the highled so bramestat is smile.

he loved sqerlfright.

"Pikachupaw, you are a mentor with lioblaze"

Pikachupw liked luionblek.

"Ashkit is win snadswarm"

Sandswarm was very sad cuz no ferstar but she had new tom pentice

Bramestar sya "princesskit is wi jayfeter"

Jayfether was so cool!

"And finelly i sqy gray stripe is with butterspW!"

Wow! Graystripe was smile! "Sl butterspas we can have batle prectice! Did u kno we ar going to kill windclan, brembleser seys soa,"

"Wow" saif butterspaw as she denced

"Ya, ok, ok ok ok let go to the forest"

OH NOW PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW I LUB IT WEN PEOL REVIEW REVILE PLZ PLZ PLZ K THX I LUV REVBEIWERS PLZ REVIEW THX BYE,,,


	2. Chapter 2 training with mentor

Alrite buterpaw! Fite now" seds geystripe the warrioer.

Butterpaw ceuld hit with own hit!

Gray stripe said a,rie "butterspaw! U haw potentals! "

Buterskit was hapy.

"I hit with streng ness" said grayheart "now u do this"

Gray stripe hit a tree four time secod!,

,"wow ye hit it fear times the on tree!

"Ya" prided graysreoe "u try"

Me? Thou butterskitpaw. but thaet is adveneceded moves!

She was so scared of mesed up, so she held out her vlaws!

Graystrepe shouted "GO Nyow BUTTERSkIT"

Butterspaw hit as herd and as fest as she culd.

Graystrep scounted. "U took 5 secs"

Ohno! She thoughted. That was nout geood!,"

"But excatly 2600 hits!"

Wow! She locked at th tree and saw she locked at the tre and saw that she punched a holt reght treu the t:reeh!

"Wow!"

"Fite me no" saysed greyspotr

Butterskit slreng amd hit one of this his ears right off.

"Ow!"

Ohno was gray stripe hurt.

"Its ok ok!" Grayserp sear.

"So ok we can fit"

She hit graystreps other ear and it flew of into river clep.

"Wow so good" he was proud so proud!

"Wht aboot yur ears!" Wored butterspawn!

"Do not worry, i is incridely sure that jayfether and perincesspaw wil find me a new ear!"

Ghey went beck to vamp!

Thx flr reading an review plz, thx?!.


	3. Chapter 3 bad news

"Hello brembleclaw!" They shout ed to they le-e der.

; he was frowned!,!, "what js it"

"We is had patrol across windclan bore:ehder"

'Oh no? what jf squirelflight got hurt!1!' Thought buterkits.

"They sed"

Butterkit was in pain

"They wanted to kile us and takey jayfether and a torchure him!"

Graystrep was smilngg though

"Dont worry butterspaw is super good."

Bramblestar sighedd. "We need more wariors and appretices."

Graystrie gased. "U arent going to get ugly kit and plainkit an apptince!"

Bramblester held et a paw "i must if we have have to servine. But i shal give them some strupid menters!""

"Every cat who is er old enough to chase my own food beneth the ledge.

Cats al were beneatgn hi,edge.

"Uglypaw, u will haves millie as a mentor."

Stupid millie licked and said "lel i train u in stupoof ways XDXD"

" palinpas has blosmfL as a mentor,"

What weld dey do?L?LL?


	4. An evil ca, at

Butterspaw was talkimg to graystripe her me tor,

"How du u liek mill: ie?

Gray stripe was frowned at the stencetence.

"What is it wrong" butters paw s asked e

"millie is evil." he cried wit tears runing up his fur.

Butterspaw gasped. millie was very very ver stoopid but ecil?

"how is she eagle?" she qeuty sked.

Graystripe explained his stroy of mill.

"u see, millim hurts me am she forcd me to b her mato." She explened.

"wow, millie is terinle! why dont u tell bramblerstar and have that moose brain exited from the caln!" buterspaw shouted.

graystripe still told his store. "she told me she sneks underground and she killeded sliverstream my beatiful REAL MATE."

"she has powrs from tiigerstar and hawkfresh and mapelshados and every evi.L cat, she wil kil,l everybody if i tell'"

Butterspw was sad and ma stopdi she cat called millie stupid.

"She did not wantd to get a warior name, or else she will have weaker her powers!"

Butterspawe ceme up with a BESt iDea ever!

"Then we tell bremblrstar to rename her, and then w e tell brambler star the troth!"

Graystripe siled. "Sow"

"Lets do a it" and they wen to hu ledge.


	5. Chapter 6 millie gets vomited

Swallowfrost, Dont be a dumb. Starkit porchey was a prtyy good story but they were filthy homophobes. Plz dont be an homophobe!

It was a geing to happen.

"Millie, we have to changes you are kittypet name!" Shouts angry leader!

Miklie tried to brible.

"But firestar said i keep my name !" She cried.

Bramblestar turned his hed with angrey eyes ag miklie!

He was offended!

"Firestar is gone, and I AM LEADER YOU STUPID KITYPET "

Millie looked super sad. Tears floewed in her eys.

"Can my name be something like milliestripe or milliecloud or milliestorm" she begged.

Bramble star was is offended again with mil lie. " how da er you! I chkse the names and you are silverpaw.""

"No," begged millie

"Stop it you stupid cat kity let for yo u a have to have a warrior name u stupid cat shall be silver kit!"

Milke shark in the size of a newbron kit!

"Please... I am millie,"

Bramb le star was rage with red burn hot Aanger!" "You ar e so disresceptful! You are vomitkit!"

Her fur was a puky gren!

"Now u must do kits stuff, and nit move AT ALLunles u told so, and must drinkt milk!"

Finaly millie was has a no evil plag of no stars powers!


	6. Chapter 6 paa t atrol

Keepr wishes a mErry christmass: hahahahaah X3 u r funny.

thx for the revew!

* * *

a patroler of fige we are going in the wind clon.

the patrole had gtaystrip/e butterspaw, stormfire, sandsawarm and ashpaw were goon to kill a windcel c;hat

"Lets gp murde windclan" shoute greystripe.

Last night graystrpe found anothr mate caled sorrelfliight.

Butterspaw rhouth grehaystripe loved her. Tooa lat.

Sorelfligth was having kits. Geystrep kits.

They wer a goin to be a born tomore.

And graystriipues ears were still not a fixed.

Sudenly she heard the paws behee her.

It was it jayfeathr and princespaw!,

"We ar e coming to find a more new ears for graystreps."

"Ok" said buterkit, maybe jayfeather could be her maye!

She needsed a mage!

"ok i will kill a cat for greystreps ears!" She yelld!

the portal wlipped into the wend lan col

fir ast she locoked round for a gray cat

And found one on a gerd.

She jumped a killedi it with onlee, one ,,shot!

Jayfeather dregdd it into thunderclanel

And windclan noied the patrel.

"Atck thinderclan!"

Three cats lunged at butterspaw bu,t she tore off ther heads.

"WOw " said sandstorm and graystorm

She saw one stare and tore off his head

A patrol ran all ways back jome in thuindercen.

At ho,e, vomitkit was being hit by bamblestar.

"Stupad kit"

"Onestare is dead!" Shouted sandstoem

"But storm fire is ded..."

Clanmat wwer gasos in shok.

"We must kil all other cats so thinderlcan is thw thw only of the vlans!

Mews of agremant were from cats.

1939920102

LOL RANDOM FUNNY FILLER MOMENT FOR PEOPLE CUZ IT may TAKE E ME A WHIL TO GET NEXT CHAPTER

SO VERY ONE ATE WAFFLES AND BANANANANANANS A STUFF LOLOLLOLOL

AND BUTTERSPAW IS NUTTERSCke

ASHOAW IS ASHLOL

AND VOMITKIT IS VOMITPOOL

LOLOLOLOL

Every one is makin a snkw cat

MUFFINS BANA :);DDDDDDDD XDXD

X3 :3 :3 :3


	7. Chapter 7 dremak,e of egges

so hello thx for reviw but i gai ir rewie it as kinfe but m eu kwortu thx thc but i try and spreal Pincespaw was teening with jaygfether and all hard the work wis astrsing her oute!

"jayfetaher i do not want to be a medicien cat you i want to be a queen!"" She shuted.

"I am mad" sad jaypas. "But i will go to the moonpole to find outa you are destineey."

"But" mooed jayleather, "if they say u sotta got to became my medioc cat you HAVE TO become a medicona tat or ELSE BRAMNLESTA STAR will makke u lick millie, and then u have to drink mik and name poopkit."

Prences oawe was a nreveeos.

And she ran away. "U cane not force me jaymether! i hate ya!"

So ahe ran ahe away to windecaln border and cried cried.

Cired is priwmsnncpaw

Sudonaly she wu us, saw A CAT ON wIND CLAN BORÈDERS.P

"Ello he saia."

He was name was is was kestelflightq!"

"K estrel flight, i." "I" she said said.

"Pernesskit?"

"Prinscesspas" she ipl.

"I LUV U" she shouta.

Kestrelfi was love her too,

"I dove u 2" he ceid.

So, . Dry went to sercert clearing and loked at ski.

"Kestrelflie" she said.

"Yes" he wendered bout his naw mates.

"i have i ur kites." She abmimed.

"Wonerddll." He is sayed.

Sudenon lly she fwlt pain!"

"Kestrel flih kirs are comin" howled paw.

"O " he was acream princessspaw mihsn get hurt !

Hehad rk he,p!

He hah er herbas for she and kits came outs.

Her makeeup sizzled.

It hurt. Pain was in her.

"EEEEEE AHH OOOOOEEOEOEOE" yelp.

Mire kits wer siizzleimg.

Soon th ey wer fuhur hetly kit.

1 cas a fluy jinger she with urple eyexs.

Nuner 2 was motled gray like his dad with fluffy blue eyes.

3 was a pretty silver tebbyy shecat wit a pAle white eys.

And 4 was a ginger and gray tomb with the violint eyes.

All of tjem Had win/ gs.

"Wet u name them" asked kastrl fright,

She looked at the fluffy jjinger. "Echokirt."

She looked at morled gray tom. "Kestrelakit"

She luensed at silve rtabby. "Destiny kit,"

Last she looked at gray gingerj tom. "Mangokkt."


End file.
